This invention relates to radio telemetry systems.
More particular the invention relates to radio telemetry systems of the kind comprising a master station and a plurality of transponders which the master station interrogates so that data held by the transponders can be collected by the master station. Such a system finds application, for example, in collecting the readings of meters measuring the supply of a commodity, e.g. gas, water or electricity, to consumers.